Castille
Castille is a large nation to the South West of the known world History Following the actions of the Third Prophet, Castille has been the one of the most powerful nations in Theah - until recently anyway. Because of the presence of the Vaticine Church, the people of Castille are better fed and better educated then the rest of Theah combined. Their armies are better trained then any (save Eisen), more numerous then any (save Montaigne), and better equipped then any (save Vodacce) and with a batter navy then any (save Avalon) They were the second best at everything in Theah. Second best however, seems to have fared poorly for them. Castille attempted to conquer Avalon a decade ago, only to bring about the return of the Glamour magic and the utter devastation of their fleet. What more, the rightful heir to the throne disappeared, leaving his younger (and far less skilled) brother the duty of kingship, weakening their government. The War of the Cross that destroyed Eisen, wracked their holy power base (Eisen had been the most pious nation exuding themselves, and it had kept the ambitions Montaigne in check. Following the War of the Cross, Montaigne reveled the greatest secret of their nation - their nobles still had their magic. They threw the Vaticine Church from their boarders and proclaimed a nation of sorcery, lead by the powerful Sun Emperor Leon. At the behest of the church, Castille made war against them, intent of removing the heretic from the Montaigne throne. The result was Montaigne gaining control of more then half their land before their advance was stymied. Meanwhile, with the death of the Heirophant - the leader of the church - the cardinals have started an Inquisition to route any none-believers from the populace, destroying the church's reputation within it's seat. Castille has little to be happy about. Politics/Relations Castille's government is weakened beyond belief and their armies are barely holding under the threat of the Montaigne. It is only by the grace of Theus that they are holding together. Their relations are soured with all nations save the Vendel, who are friends with anyone with enough coin, and the Vaticine Church. Fortunately, all the Castille need is the grace of Theus as far as they are concerned. That, and their many master-blades and swordsmanship schools. And hey, it could be worse: at least they are not Eisen. Native Magic Castille is a land home to one magic: El Fuego Adentro, which was driven to extinction by the Vaticine Chruch Schools of Fighting Castille is home to 5 well respected styles of fencing and one additional style of fighting. Aldana - a style of fencing based around Rapier defense and teaches proper etiquette. It is popular among nobles Gallegos - a style of fencing based around quick movements with a single Rapier Gustavo - a style of fencing built upon mounted combat use of the Rapier Soldano - a style of fencing built to use two Rapiers in conjuction with quick movements Torres - a style of fencing built upon the use of the Rapier to attack and the cloak to defend Zepeda - a style of fighting using the Whip to bind and disarm the enemy. Organizations Castille is home to Los Vagos Most known organizations are welcome within Castille's boarders, save the Pirate Nation Castille respects the authority of the Swordsman's Guild. Religions Castille is a Vaticine nation and the seat of its power. No other religions are publically welcome within its boarders. Native Magical Creatures Castille is native to no known magical creatures, though Syrneth ruins indicate previous occupation. Unique Weapons: Castillian Blades The Castille have been known throughout history for their mastery of the non-magical skills. No greater proof of this exists than the Castillian Blades. Each of the five provencies known for swordsmanship has produced such a blade. The blades are: Aldana Blade: The Aldana blades are light and flexible, excellent for quick strikes and rapid parries. When found in the hand of a skilled swordsman, an Aldana blade is almost as dangerous as a Soldano blade. Gallegos Blade: Gallegos blades are well-balanced and durable. They can be bent nearly double and will spring straight again. Soldano Blade: The fine Soldano steel is forged by the best Castillian blacksmiths into blades of truly exceptional worth. These swords hold an edge longer, are harder to break, and are better balanced than most others. Torres Blade: The Torres blade is known for its extraordinarily keen edge. This allows the blade to cut deeper and do more damage in general. Zepeda Blade: Zepeda blades are generally considered to be the least valuable of the Castillian blades. Although they are lighter and sharper than a typical sword, they pale in comparison to the magnficent Soldano blades. All such blades are difficult to come by, usually only gained at great cost or as a gift from a master at the completion of your schooling in the art of fencing. Category:Faction Category:Nation of Thea Category:Nation of Théah